


euphoria

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Chanyeol menghitung. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Seterusnya, detik demi detik. Menonton awan berarak di langit yang cerah.“Tadi malam aku mimpi kita kembali ke Toronto.”Chanyeol mendengarkan, berikut pula desis angin dan gesekan rumput.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 2





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

**(09:44:01. saskatchewan.)**

Wendy merentangkan tangannya di atas padang. Chanyeol berkhayal ia bisa mencium aroma gandum. Angin semilir melewati mereka, berembus seperti bisikan.

Chanyeol menghitung. _Satu_. _Dua_. _Tiga_. Seterusnya, detik demi detik. Menonton awan berarak di langit yang cerah. Ia mendengarkan lagu Wendy, lagu yang baru-baru ini meledak di pasaran; tentang mimpi dan cinta. Tema klise, tetapi seni adalah tentang pergolakan diri yang selalu mencari keindahan baru di tema-tema lama. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai hal itu.

“Tadi malam aku mimpi kita kembali ke Toronto.”

Chanyeol mendengarkan, berikut pula desis angin dan gesekan rumput.

“Naik mobilmu yang kautinggalkan di Seoul. Rasanya nyata sekali.”

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, seolah-olah ingin menyentuh awan. Ia seperti bisa melihat mimpi Wendy pada awan sebagai kanvasnya. Mimpi itu tiba di angkasa dengan warna-warna cerah. _Vivid_. Mengubah dunia menjadi warna-warna sesukanya.

Ia memandangi tumpahan imaji itu dengan keengganan. Toronto. Rasanya ingin sekali mengulur jarak dengan Toronto, terus, terus begitu. Karena, jika mereka kembali ke Toronto; selanjutnya pastilah Ottawa. Kemudian, tentu saja, Seoul. Pulang menjauh darinya. Lampu-lampu panggung pun kembali menyorot. Bukan sinar matahari yang menyapa sisi sepi Kanada.

Senyap sekali. Wendy berhenti bernyanyi.

“Apa yang kau takutkan dari Kanada, sejauh ini?”

Chanyeol berkhayal jarinya telah menyentuh awan. Ia menahan napas.

“Takut jauh darinya.”

#

**(17:18:49. saskatoon.)**

Wendy juga seorang penari yang baik. Film dokumenter balerina yang tadi malam mereka tonton bersama sangat berkesan untuknya. Dia meresapi bagian-bagian pentingnya.

Wendy menari dan Chanyeol mengamati siluetnya. Seperti patahan-patahan film dari sutradara yang berpikir di luar kotak.

Sesekali Wendy berhenti. Menatap tangannya. Menggenggamnya, melepaskannya. Meraih sesuatu yang tak kasatmata, melepaskannya seringan angin.

“Dulu aku berpikir ... tangan ini bisa meraih segalanya. Semua mimpi bisa digenggam.”

Chanyeol mendekatinya. Bayang-bayang mereka di dinding hampir menjadi satu. Bayang-bayang kerai membentuk garis-garis di dinding. Chanyeol berandai-andai ia dan Wendy menjadi seperti not-not baloknya. Menyatu secara abstrak. Siapa yang tahu tanda-tanda itu akan menjadi melodi seperti apa?

“Ternyata tidak.” Wendy menurunkan tangannya. Melangkah menjauh-mendekat, seperti penari kecil yang ragu-ragu di resital balet pertamanya. “Dunia bukan cuma milikku sendiri.” Hela napas. “Dulu aku ingin meraih banyak hal. Cita-cita besar. Penghargaan yang tinggi.”

Di bayang-bayang yang menempel, Chanyeol bisa melihat ketakutan-ketakutan masa lalu Wendy bergelayutan. Kenangan-kenangan mengambang di antara garis-garis vertikal. Keragu-raguan berjalan maju-mundur melompati garis-garis birama.

“Itu menakutkan. Saat mengetahui bahwa itu konyol, aku mencoba mencintai apa yang kupunya. Berhasil. Cinta merangkul semua ketakutan.”

Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Mengamati bayangannya.

Ia menggenggam lagu pada partitur dinding.

Tentang si ratu negeri dongeng: Wendy, yang cintanya merangkul segalanya.

#

**(10:09:54. saskatoon.)**

Wendy mendapat hadiah mawar dari seorang pedagang keramik. Wendy membawa pulang mawar tersebut.

Kuning, cerah seperti matahari musim panas Saskatoon. Wendy mengamati mawarnya dari dekat. Menyibak-nyibak lembut kelopaknya.

“Apa cerita mawar ini? Tentang cara berseminya, di mana dia dipetik?”

“Kau bertanya dongeng mawar?”

“Hmmm.”

Chanyeol menengok mawar itu. Masih harum. “Barangkali dia tidak mau cerita denganmu. Dia sudah iri dengan kecantikanmu.”

“Tapi mawar ini lebih cantik.”

“Barangkali tidak. Ceritamu lebih cantik dari ceritanya.”

#

**(11:11:57. saskatoon.)**

Dan, Wendy pun membeli daisy. Tiga tangkai. Satu untuk di dapur, dua diletakkan di meja kecil villa yang mereka sewa. “Untuk sang pemilik,” katanya, mengagumi kelopak-kelopaknya dari dekat. Dia menoleh pada Chanyeol. Tatapan mata Chanyeol disambutnya dengan senyuman simpul. “Kau juga ingin bunga?”

Chanyeol menarik tangan Wendy. Membawanya ke pangkuannya, mendudukkannya di atas salah satu kakinya.

“Kenapa kau selalu memberikan hal-hal kecil yang manis pada orang-orang?”

“ _Memberi_ itu rasanya hangat.” Dia tersenyum lagi. “Kau mengerti rasanya menerima sebuah kejutan. _Sehangat itu_.”

“Itu tidak sama bagi semua orang.”

“Tentu saja. Tapi bagiku, begitu. Bahagiakan diri sendiri dulu, sesekali.”

“Bahagiamu dengan memberi.”

Wendy cuma tersenyum. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

#

**(13:54:19. toronto.)**

Chanyeol menghitung hari. Sebelas hari menuju waktu kepulangan ke Seoul.

Wendy menghitung pot-pot bunga kecilnya. Membariskannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala. “Dongeng apa yang sedang kausiapkan?”

Wendy tertawa kecil. “ _Eleven little daisies_.”

“Sebelas hari menjelang pulang.”

“Ya.” Wendy duduk di seberang lelakinya. “Kau bisa ambil satu setiap hari. Buat cerita untuk dan dari si daisy-daisy kecil. Untuk kenang-kenangan.”

“Aku takut,” bagi Chanyeol, tidak mudah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan yang jauh sekali dari sempurna. Namun, bersama Wendy, semua meluncur begitu saja. “Kedengarannya seolah-olah kita tidak bisa kembali ke Toronto saja.”

“Lama.” Wendy menyentuh salah satu kelopak. “Kita tidak tahu kapan akan ke sini lagi. Masih lama. Kesibukan menunggu di Seoul. Kita sudah pergi terlalu lama.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeringkan daisy-daisy ini bersama cerita-ceritanya.”

“Dan membawanya pulang ke Seoul?”

“Ya. Mereka akan menunggu kapan mereka akan kembali ke Toronto.”

#

**(12:14:29. toronto.)**

Wendy menemukan sebuah jam tua di lemarinya. Memorinya tentang jam itu sudah samar, yang bisa dia ingat cuma festival semasa SMP, saat dia menjadi Alice.

Chanyeol mengambil jam itu. Menaruhnya di antara taman bunga kecil Wendy di atas nakas. Daisy, mawar, peony, baby’s breath, lavender. Chanyeol memotretnya.

“Wow, komposisinya bagus. Bisa jadi kaver album kalau begini,” puji Wendy begitu Chanyeol menunjukkan fotonya.

“Oh. Bisa. Aku akan coba bikin lagunya kalau begitu.”

“Hmm.”

“Waktu adalah bunga. _Rekah, rekah, rekah_.”

“Lima hari menuju Seoul, Sayang.”

“Ya. Dan aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum pergi.”

Wendy menelengkan kepala. “ _Pergi_ , atau _pulang_?”

“ _Pergi_. Pulangku di sini. Toronto.” Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

#

**(09:54:32. toronto.)**

“Aku jatuh cinta pada bunga-bunga Toronto.”

Langit Toronto masih biru-birunya. Sama seperti bunga-bunga yang Wendy belikan untuk Chanyeol. Yang diangkatnya, menandingi langit.

“Dan segala hal lainnya.”

Di atas lapangan sepi nun jauh dari pusat kota tersebut, angin semilir berbisik. Wendy menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. “Kau tidak ingin pergi.”

“Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku baik-baik saja.”

Wendy menoleh. Rumput menggelitik pipinya.

“Ini semua bukan tentang _pergi_ dari rumah. Tapi fakta bahwa aku menemukan rumah _yang sesungguhnya_ , itu yang melegakan.” Sekeping kelopak bunga biru itu rontok, terbang tak begitu jauh, mendarat di kening Wendy. “Aku lega aku mengenal Toronto.” Satu belaian pada pipi Wendy dengan jari telunjuknya. “Dan, tentu saja ....”

Wendy tersenyum penuh rasa percaya. “... Aku.”

#

**(23:16:57. toronto.)**

“Jika kau ingin menggambarkan perjalananmu selama di Kanada dengan warna, apa yang kaupilih?”

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Wendy. Di atas tempat tidur, tiga lusin pensil warna berhamburan. Chanyeol mengambil warna-warnanya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

“Biru?” Wendy tertawa kecil. “Itu warna _ku_.”

“Dan warna langit Saskatchewan.” Ia menghidu aroma Wendy lekat-lekat; wangi parfum yang disemprotkannya pada lehernya. “Sepertinya kau, biru, dan langit Saskatchewan, _langit Kanada_ , memang takdir-takdir yang terhubung.”


End file.
